Once in a year, evil works out
by Little V
Summary: Terceiro lugar no Halloween Contest do TwiBrasil. Especial de Halloween, espero que gostem. Alec/Personagem Original.


Once in a year, evil works out...

"A noite de Halloween é apenas uma vez ao ano. E uma vez ao ano o mal se manifesta e realiza coisas incríveis, coisas que alguns nunca fariam ou imaginariam. Como por exemplo um letal vampiro não matando ou uma menina não morrendo. Como dois destinos se entrelaçando numa noite que transforma a vida dos dois em uma única coisa. Vingança, Dor, Amor. Um causando o outro. Um levando ao outro."

O rapaz, deitado no telhado de uma das antigas e pomposas construções de Volterra, simplesmente não conseguia entender. Não era possível que um clã de vampiros desenvolvesse laços que não fossem os de sobrevivência. Não poderia nunca dizer que os Volturi eram uma _família_, mas o clã Cullen, que parecia crescer cada vez mais e das mais diferentes formas, se encaixava perfeitamente na definição. O que os unia não era a necessidade de defesa, ataque, comando ou controle. O que os unia tinha nome, forma e força. _Muita força_. "Amor", pensou. Suspirou mais uma vez, ficando irritado consigo mesmo por não encontrar uma explicação lógica e sentando-se. O cabelo lhe caiu nos olhos, os quais foram expulsos dali num leve manear de cabeça. Mirou o sol avermelhado de fim de tarde, ainda atordoado e sentindo-se estranho, como se nem mesmo _aquela_ data pudesse animá-lo. Baixou os olhos e viu meninas brincando na fonte da praça central, divertindo-se com os últimos raios quentes de sol, jogando hora ou outra água umas nas outras. Muito em breve estariam em suas fantasias, prontas para curtir a noite pedindo **balas** e doces por aí. As meninas não podiam vê-lo ali, brilhando ao sol, estava bem escondido. Não podendo se conter ao olhar as menininhas, voltou a pensar e relembrar a pequena filha de Edward Cullen, fruto do amor entre uma humana e um vampiro.

Não sabia exatamente o porquê daqueles pensamentos, afinal nunca fora uma pessoa que realmente se importava com as coisas que sentia. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de nunca ter se sentido realmente amado, ou aceito, pelo simples fato de sempre ter sido encarado como uma máquina letal. Letal, super inteligente e altiva. Ele sabia de seu poder, mas às vezes desejava que fosse apenas um menino normal.

- Você vai se atrasar, irmão.

Virou a cabeça, sorrindo na direção da irmã, a qual o encarava com os olhos vermelhos petulantes e o nariz empinado.

- Tenho tempo. Você sabe que não enrolo para me arrumar.

- Já separou sua fantasia?

Respondeu-lhe com um riso baixo e sacana. A irmã correspondeu.

- Você irá mesmo com a fantasia de Heidi?

- Sim. E não adianta dizer mais absolutamente nada, Alec. Eu vou com aquela e ponto final.

Sorriu, dispensando a irmã com um manear de mãos. Jane sabia como ser arrogante, petulante e auto-suficiente de uma maneira única. Alec amava a irmã, mas sabia que ela não sentia o mesmo. Era um sentimento fraternal, mas com certeza ele não poderia dizer que a recíproca era igual. Jane não sabia nada sobre amor, nada sobre bondade ou racionalidade. Ao contrário do irmão, jamais se questionara se tanto poder era bom de verdade. Para ela poder era tudo e só ele importava. Nada entrava em seu caminho, nada era maior. Alec sorriu lembrando-se da ira da irmã ao constatar que não poderia atingir ninguém enquanto Isabella Swan não quebrasse sua enorme e poderosa barreira. Alec sabia e admitia com facilidade que aquela era uma vampira encantadora, bondosa e poderosíssima. Talvez a mais poderosa dentre todos os outros, e ele não se incomodava com isso. Entendia melhor do que qualquer outro dali que sua motivação era o amor que sentia pelo marido e pela filha, o que a tornava mais forte ainda.

Mais uma vez, se pegou pensando neles. Chacoalhou a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos pegajosos e traiçoeiros antes que enlouquecesse. Levantou-se e como um gato foi andando pelos telhados, até chegar a um beco escuro, onde pôde descer. As mesmas meninas que brincavam na fonte passaram no final da rua, atraindo a atenção de Alec mais uma vez. Resolveu vê-las mais de perto, chegando mais rápido do que um tiro ao final do beco e analisando-as ainda das sombras, uma a uma. Gorda. Feia. Muito alta e muito loira. Ruiva demais. Magra demais.

- Parece que não é seu dia, Alec.

O menino não era mais tão menino assim. Tivera suas experiências com o sexo oposto, mesmo que todas tivessem acabado na morte de sua parceira. Experiências que gostaria de ter vivido quando humano, mas que lhe foram privadas. Lembrava-se vagamente de Lucy, a adorável menina para quem entregou sua virgindade. Lucy, a qual morreu ainda em suas mãos e dentes, a qual não se lembrava nem mesmo dos olhos. Não fizera amor, no entanto, vez alguma. Não sabia se conseguiria sentir isso, depois de tudo que havia feito, de tudo que havia vivido.

- Alec, ande logo, sairemos em 20 minutos!

- Estou indo Jane, estou indo!

Percebeu-se já em casa, no corredor de seu quarto, onde encontrou mais uma vez a Jane, já pronta. Pronta e completamente escandalosa vestida de diabinha. A saia mal de cobria suas _partes_, o decote ia quase até o umbigo, a **máscara** deixava-lhe os olhos ainda mais vermelhos. Decidiu ignorá-la e ir arrumar-se. Não gastaria sua fala com a reencarnação da teimosia.

Entrou em seu quarto, mobiliado com o luxo persa, seus móveis completamente escuros e lustrosos. A janela estava aberta e já se sentia uma leve brisa pairando no céu já escuro do dia 31. Alec sorriu. O tão esperado 31 de outubro, única data em que os Volturi poderiam se revelar e aterrorizar a algumas pessoas – as quais liquidavam até o nascer do sol. Uma noite de diversão perversa às custas de alguns humanos e humanas. Sem pudor, sem dor, sem piedade. Afinal, era a noite do mal e o mal vivia ali, entre aquelas paredes, naqueles quartos. O mundo queria festejar o mal? Então que soubessem como o mal festejava.

20 minutos depois apareceu no grande salão, onde todos encontrar-se-iam. Jane estava lá, conversando animadamente com Heidi. A lindíssima loira - com quem Alec já tivera um caso - estava vestida com um curtíssimo vestido preto e de mangas largas, com um enorme **chapéu de bruxa** que sabia ter pertencido a uma verdadeira wika. Botas de cano longo e salto alto e uma máscara preta e roxa. Vinha ainda acompanhada de uma **vassoura**.

- Deste jeito teremos um enorme número de meninas implorando para morrer em suas mãos Alec – comentou a loira assim que o menino entrou no salão.

- Controle sua pedofilia pelo menos por uma noite, Heidi. Você não acha que está velha e acabada demais para mim? – cutucou, rindo da provocação da mulher sete anos mais velha que ele.

- Não era o que você dizia quando ainda me visitava à noite.

Resolveu não discutir mais. Jane estava no local e não era lá uma conversa que gostaria de ter com sua irmã no recinto. A irmã já o mirava enojada, como se o que ele fizesse fosse feio. Como se ela mesma não se divertisse com todo o resto da guarda – só de pensar, Alec sentia vontade de cravar os afiados **dentes de vampiro** em cada um.

- Você está maravilhoso mesmo, Alec – comentou Renata ao entrar.

A morena vinha acompanhada de Demetri, o qual sorriu ao amigo. Renata estava vestida de **fada** e Demetri de **duende**, combinando. Ambos com uma garrafa de Absinto na mão, fazendo uma brincadeira com a bebida. "As pessoas vão mesmo ver a fadinha e o duende verde, mas será a última coisa que verão", comentou Demetri alguns dias antes. Todos sabiam que Renata e ele adoravam se divertir juntos no Halloween e em alguns dias de "carência".

Logo todos estavam em seus carros. O destino era a festa que uma rica família daria há alguns quilômetros dali, em uma enorme e antiga mansão. As pessoas sentiriam falta dos que matariam aquela noite, mas não se importavam. Era _Halloween_. Não se importavam com absolutamente nada. O único ali que tinha algo mais na cabeça do que festa, sangue, bebida e drogas era Alec. O menino ainda pensava se encontraria alguma diversão aquela noite com a cabeça cheia – e o coração vazio – como estava.

Alguns minutos depois e estavam no local. A casa era enorme e estava completamente apagada, exceto pelas luzes azuis e vermelhas que se espalhavam e saiam pela janela na forma de neons e pequenos pontinhos. Haviam **teias e aranhas** de mentira por toda a parte, assim como "sangue" e pedaços de corpos. Alguns **morcegos** e **aboboras **feiosas aqui e ali. Todos desceram do carro e entraram pelos portões – também cheios de coisas "amedrontantes". Logo na entrada, uma mulher, provavelmente atriz contratada com uma máscara feiosa, vestida de "bruxa assassina" e com uma típica verruga na ponta do nariz – da qual pingava sangue -, recepcionou-os.

- Amaldiçoados sejam todos os que pisarem aqui! Vocês sabem a senha para a entrada do inferno?

- **Doces ou travessuras** – respondeu Jane, à frente do grupo.

- Se quiserem viver, voltem. Se quiserem conhecer o caos, entrem! – disse a mulher, fazendo o grupo se entreolhar e controlar a gargalhada. Com certeza todos ali conheceriam o caos.

Entraram. O local estava apinhado de gente, a maioria dançando, completamente bêbados. Isso porque a festa começara há apenas duas horas.

- Fracos! – murmurou Heidi, fazendo todos rirem.

Logo um enorme loiro musculoso passou e, completamente tonto, colocou um colar de **alho **no pescoço de Heidi, que sorrindo safada logo saiu com ele. Não demoraria muito para que a euforia falasse mais alto e os Volturi fechassem a casa, tornando aquilo o verdadeiro inferno. Ninguém mais entraria e ninguém mais sairia.

Passados alguns minutos, todos estavam dançando, ou bebendo ou ficando com alguém. Heidi estava, como sempre, causando no meio da multidão, quase transando com o tal loiro. O controle que a loira tinha era invejado por todos do grupo. Se ela quisesse, ela matava. Se não, conseguia se controlar. Alec olhava à tudo entediado. Dançava com Renata e Felix, os quais estavam dando Absinto a todos em volta. O menino estava achando aquilo tudo, pela primeira vez em 300 anos, um verdadeiro saco. Não estava com a mínima fome e não queria mesmo participar da carnificina daquela noite.

- Vou dar uma circulada – anunciou, logo abrindo espaço pela multidão.

Alcançou a escada e subiu-a rapidamente, porém numa velocidade normal. Entrou em três quartos "ocupados" até que achou um vago. O quarto estava todo apagado, porém com a janela aberta, deixando a enorme lua iluminar o caixão que ocupava uma mesa no centro do quarto. "Pelo menos os donos sabem como caprichar", pensou. Sentou-se à janela e deixou a brisa brincar com seus cabelos e suas roupas. Alec estava vestido inteiramente de branco, com uma calça e uma blusa largos e surrados. Tinha correntes atadas à seus pés e uma em torno de seu pescoço. Havia ainda colocado algumas gotas de sangue de verdade em sua roupa, o que a deixava mais "cheirosa" em seu ponto de vista. O sangue das vitimas tinha notas adocicadas e fortes, pelo que percebia. Sua fome estava controlada, mas poderia se alimentar bastante ainda, não fosse o desanimo que lhe abateu. Os pensamentos loucos que tinha, como abandonar os Volturi e ir viver por si só, conhecer o mundo. _Encontrar alguém. _

- Quero mais é que eles todos vão tomar no meio do...

A porta fora aberta com um forte estrondo e Alec ficou surpreso ao ver as palavras baixas que saiam da boca de tamanha formosura. Ela era baixinha. Extremamente baixinha e de aspecto frágil. Seus cabelos caiam em ondas até a cintura, de uma cor **chocolate** anormalmente intensa. Seus olhos eram verdes, as maças do rosto coradas, a boca carnuda e pintada de carmim. No entanto, o que paralisou Alec não foi a perfeição da menina. Foi a maneira como o sangue dela cantou para ele.

"_L'a tua cantante"_.

Antes que pudesse perceber, Alec estava parado em sua frente, com olhos maniacamente pretos e presas à mostra. Sua sede de repente se tornara insuportável. Seu corpo inteiro vibrava, tinha uma excitação aparente. Queria dominá-la, abusá-la, devorá-la por inteiro. A queria mais que tudo, queria que o sangue dela lhe abastecesse para sempre, que seu corpo se quebrasse de encontro ao seu, dando-lhe prazer.

- Legal sua fantasia... – sussurrou a menina, completamente bêbada, mas igualmente hipnotizada por Alec. Sim. Ele estava mais do que hipnotizado. Estava louco. Ensandecido.

Não conseguiu mais se conter. Fincou-lhe os dentes no pescoço e sugou-lhe vagarosamente o sangue, apreciando cada segundo daquela explosão maravilhosa que ocorria dentro de si. O grito da menina lhe deixava ainda mais louco. Sugava segundo por segundo, sem se apressar, queria continuar aquela sensação pela eternidade, mas sabia que aquilo acabaria. E acabaria logo. Começou, então, um impasse dentro de si.

"Isabella é a _tua cantante_ de Edward e nem isso os impediu de ficar juntos, dele transformá-la e se controlar perto dela enquanto ainda era humana. Eu posso transformá-la. Eu posso viver com ela pelo tempo que nos agüentarmos e posso tê-la só para mim pelo tempo que quiser! Mas seu sangue é bom demais. É quente e delicioso demais, não posso parar. Não consigo parar. Simplesmente sequer sei como sair deste pescoço que me ata como brasa. Mas não posso matá-la, não posso passar o resto da eternidade sem ela."

O menino ainda sugava seu sangue, os olhos arregalados de tanta excitação. Seus corpos se colavam e ele apertava-a contra si. Mal percebia a **tesoura** que a menina tentava inutilmente fincar em suas costas, numa tentativa de defesa. Alec já a estava matando há um minuto. Longa e lentamente.

"Não posso..."

E então, o verdadeiro Alec, o Alec que predominava até um dia atrás voltou. Como o despertar de uma fênix, ele simplesmente voltou. E ele esqueceu-se de Edward, de Bella, da menina e do amor. Subitamente voltou a ser o monstro insensível e dominado por seus desejos. Alec _não conhecia_ o amor, porque nunca fizera _questão_ de conhecê-lo. Alec não conhecia o _sentido de família_, porque não _precisava_ de uma para ser mais ou menos gente. Alec não precisava da eternidade com alguém, porque só o que importava era que era noite de _Halloween_ e, portanto, uma noite para não ligar para nada. Sem mais pestanejar, sugou o sangue da menina que já estava imóvel uma última vez. Olhou-a, pálida e sem vida. Não precisou checar para saber se estava viva. Seria impossível. O sangue não lhe escorria da **mordida**, prova de que não sobrara uma gota sequer. A fantasia de maníaca da tesoura estava impecável, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Largando-a no chão, retirou a tesoura das costas, arrumou os cabelos e as roupas. Percebeu os gritos e percebeu o **blackout** na casa. Sorriu e desceu para a orgia regada a álcool e sangue que ocorria no andar de baixo, certo de que a pequena-ninguém do melhor sangue do universo estava morta e drenada.

Alec sempre seria um Volturi. Um Volturi sempre seria sem alma. E ser sem alma implicava não se importar com absolutamente nada, exceto a ordem e o benefício próprio. E Alec não queria saber de mais nada, afinal, aquele era o Halloween e só acontecia uma noite por ano.

A única coisa que Alec não sabia era uma coisa: aquela não era uma garota normal, porque garota normal alguma agüentaria ao lento, porém mortal ataque de um vampiro por um longo minuto. Garota alguma conseguiria furar a pele de um vampiro, dura e impenetrável, com uma simples tesoura. Garota alguma conseguiria cicatrizar um ferimento tão grave e se recuperar tão rapidamente como aquela menina se recuperava. O que Alec não sabia, era que não havia drenado seu sangue. Alec não a havia matado. E agora Georgina estava se transformando em uma das mais fortes vampiras de todos os tempos – mais forte que o próprio menino, sua irmã, seu clã ou qualquer pessoa de qualquer outro clã. Porque Georgina era a _tua cantante_, mas era também poderosa. Especial.

E acima de tudo aquele era o Halloween, noite em que o mal se manifesta, noite em que coisas incríveis e horripilantes podem – e devem - acontecer. Noite em que, por incrível que pareça, Alec Volturi se enganou. E, quem sabe, Alec Volturi viesse a conhecer o amor, afinal amar implica sofrer. E, assim que despertasse, Georgina iria querer vingança. E vingança também implica dor. Dor ao que a fez se apaixonar num simples olhar. Dor ao que a matou. Dor àquele que deverá ser pela eternidade dela. E SÓ dela.


End file.
